


Blue Light

by mxoxie



Series: freckles and fangs~ [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Teasing, Tickles, Tickling, aaah, cutie, fuyuhiko x kazuichi, its super cute, kazuichi is teasing fuyuhiko, kuzuichi, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: Fuyuhiko's watching TV, and Kazuichi decides to tease him a little.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Series: freckles and fangs~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> first part of my freckles and fangs thing! this whole thing is gonna serve as a kuzusouda oneshots thing, i’ll be trying to write a lot in this because they’re becoming my faves gradually! hope you guys enjoy, and you can feel free to leave any requests below, i will credit you!

The blaring noise of the television echoed throughout the dorm as Fuyuhiko rested his chin on his fists, his stomach lying on the mattress, his boyfriend sitting behind him.

They were exhausted to the max with exams, and now that they had a chance to relax with each other, it could have been the only thing that they were doing and Fuyuhiko still wouldn't care, because this moment felt never ending. Watching his favorite show while his favorite person was right behind him made him feel so many things, things that made him extremely embarrassed to admit out loud.

He didn't remember exactly what defining feature of Kazuichi sent those unfamiliar sparks rushing through every inch of his skin, but _goddamn_ could he make a list that would never end.

Maybe it was the way his sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight. Maybe it was his pink eyes shimmering like glitter. Maybe it was the way he laughed whenever he noticed Fuyuhiko trying to sneak a snack from the cafeteria. Whatever it was, he knew that he loved it about him. And he was sure that his pink haired lover felt the exact same way about him.

After all, he was the one who had confessed, and the imprint of his warm calloused fingers on Fuyuhiko's small waist still brought blushes to his cheeks.

"Hey, why can't you sit here with me?" Kazuichi whined. He was sitting at the back of the bed, only paying attention halfway to the screen in front of them. His gaze kept on darting to other parts of Fuyuhiko, rather it be his cute smile whenever somebody said something witty on the program or when his legs swung back and forth hurriedly, indicating that something very exciting was happening.

Kazuichi didn't even care what the show was about. He only cared about his cute boyfriend being an adorable mess on his bed.

But he would probably be decked in the face if he said all of that out loud.

"You could come and join me." Fuyuhiko replied, still looking intently at the screen, engrossed in the show that was playing in front of him. "It's a lot warmer here."

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, but he smirked, and nodded his head even though Fuyuhiko couldn't see him.

"Alright, Fuyu."

Fuyuhiko's breath hitched, and pink stained his cheeks. Whenever Kazuichi called him that nickname, it made him feel sickly sweet inside, like he was turning to mush. It was surprising how out of place this was for the Ultimate Yakuza, and he made a silent vow to never admit that he enjoyed being called such a playful name.

Kazuichi lifted himself slightly so his knees were pressed against the mattress, and he crawled over to his boyfriend, landing next to him with a soft _thump._ He mimicked Fuyuhiko's position, lifting his legs up so they swung aimlessly in the air, and he rested one fist against his chin.

It took Fuyuhiko about a minute to realize that he was being stared at by the pink haired mechanic, his breathing rather heavy, and he turned his head to stare right into those attractive glimmering eyes.

'What is it?" Fuyuhiko scoffed, sniffing lightly. His nose scrunched up, and the adorable little smatter of freckles across it only made Kazuichi's stomach do even more backflips, his face obviously pink. But he didn't mind, and he just sighed deeply, continuing to look into Fuyuhiko's green eyes that had a confused expression on them, like a deer in the headlights almost.

"Hey, come on, d-dumbass. Stop staring at me." Fuyuhiko would curse at him sometimes, but Kazuichi knew he wasn't hurtful, it was just how he was. In fact, his boyfriend's fiesty personality made him so much warmer inside.

"You're just so... _cute."_ Kazuichi said, seemingly mesmerized by Fuyuhiko's complextion, from the light milky smooth skin to the pale green eyes, thick lashes protruding from either side. The rosy pink lips and the slightly chubby face along with the freckles just caused Kazuichi to sink even deeper into admiration, and he could have sworn he was melting right into the soft mattress that was supporting both of their bodies.

"Huh?" Fuyuhiko exclaimed, and he scrunched up his nose even more, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to seem annoyed. But it only got another chuckle out of Kazuichi's outstretched lips, forming a loveable grin.

"Don't call me that! I'm not cute!" Fuyuhiko let out a little _hmfp,_ looking to the other side, tilting his blonde head to one side. Kazuichi had a thing for blondes, and the light hairs on Fuyuhiko's scalp diffidently suited his needs. 

"But you _are!"_ Kazuichi whined, and he didn't know if it was his desperation to hold him or his drowsiness that made him act all child like. He moved his head to lean on Fuyuhiko's neck before putting his hands around his waist, clutching him while he laid down on the bed, catching a surprised grunt from the smaller boy beneath him. "See?"

Fuyuhiko squirmed beneath Kazuichi's grasp, and he emitted a squeak when he was flipped over, completely facing his pink haired boyfriend who was now on top of him. He could feel the red seep into his cheeks, coating his ears, moving down to his neck, and he spluttered as he felt fingers poke his abdomen. 

"T-The hell are you doing?" Fuyuhiko choked, and he brought a knuckle to his lips, biting down lightly on the skin. But he didn't try to move anymore, instead accepting the gesture, but he didn't return it. he was particularly upset that he couldn't see the TV anymore. "Flip me back around, it was just getting good."

Kazuichi playfully shook his head, and he dug his fingers into the sides of Fuyuhiko's waist, his lips stretching into a smile. 

"Not yet!" He chuckled, and Fuyuhiko's eyes widened when he felt the slight tickle against his skin. He was about to complain again, but his face lit up in an unexpected smile as Kazuichi began to stroke the sides of his stomach, tickling him.

Fuyuhiko's mouth opened and a laugh escaped his lips, and he shut his eyes in a mixture of surprise and happiness, the waves of stimulation coursing throughout his veins, bringing so many exclaims to his throat.

"H-hey! Haha!" Fuyuhiko couldn't stop laughing and he curled his toes, wrapping his legs around Kazuichi's torso, feeling them quiver slightly. His arms were shaking at his sides, frantically swinging around as Kazuichi tickled his sides before moving to the center of his stomach, brushing his fingers over every inch of Fuyuhiko's pale skin.

Fuyuhiko was in his undershirt and boxers, and Kazuichi was the same, save the undershirt for a white t-shirt, a piece of clothing that he had forgotten some time ago. "K-Kazuichi! Hehe!"

He blushed uncontrollably at the feeling of Kazuichi tickle him, and when he got to a particularly sensitive spot, Fuyuhiko let out an excited squeal, his eyes now wide open in shock and excitement. kazuichi moved his hands all over his body, digging into parts of him to make him let out even more happy cries before he reached his thighs.

Fuyuhiko's legs were his weakness, something that he knew would completely take him over, and he couldn't stop laughing and giggling when he felt the tickles against his thighs, Kazuichi moving his hands into the meat of his legs.

Fuyuhiko felt like he was going to choke on his laughter, and he was laughing so hard that he swore he ran out of breath, now just wheezing. His chest heaved with every exclaim, his face bright red, and he let out a sigh of relief and exasperation when Kazuichi finally pulled his hands away from his torso.

"K-Kazuichi!" Fuyuhiko tried to frown, attempting to look annoyed, but he couldn't help a delighted giggle escape his lips when his pink haired boyfriend leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead, pulling away gently and looking at the happy mess that was Fuyuhiko.

”Now do you believe me when I say you’re cute?” Kazuichi cocked his head to one side, the moonlight glaring at him, painting his face a pale white. He smirked at Fuyuhiko’s expression, seeing that he was lost for words.

”I...” Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything, but he quickly sat up in a rigid position and crossed his arms, looking off to the side, scoffing. 

“D-Don’t call me cute, dumbass.”

Kazuichi rolled his eyes and pulled Fuyuhiko up so his face was buried in his chest, hearing him gasp in surprise.

”You’ve gotta stop doing this shit, man!” the smaller boy complained beneath him, but he didn’t move yet again, and decided to endure Kazuichi’s grasp.

Kazuichi closed his eyes and listened to the television as he gently massaged Fuyuhiko’s back, trailing his fingers down the grooves of his spine. Fuyuhiko just sighed pleasantly, and he leaned in deeper into Kazuichi’s chest, enjoying the massage.

Kazuichi leaned down and planted a kiss on Fuyuhiko’s head, enjoying the scent of him. He smelled like vanilla, and Kazuichi wondered if he used special shampoo. He was always a lot more put together in the end, however, so it wasn’t a huge surprise to him. 

“You’re fuckin’ insufferable.” Fuyuhiko groaned softly, but he didn’t sound mad. He sounded sort of pleased, actually, like he was smiling when he uttered those words. He felt a grin spread across Kazuichi’s face, and he looked up to see him smiling cheerfully. 

“W-What?” Fuyuhiko stuttered, clenching and unclenching his fists. “What is it now?” 

Kazuichi snickered, and he looked like he had just won a bet for a massive amount of money. 

“Dude, check your legs, heh.” 

Fuyuhiko didn’t know what the hell Kazuichi was talking about, but he rolled his eyes and looked down, realizing that he was sitting cross legged in Kazuichi’s lap. 

“T-The hell? How the fuck did I get there?” His face was clearly red now, and he didn’t know what to say anymore, it appearing that he had somehow teleported onto his boyfriend’s rigid legs.

”Go ahead and tell me you aren’t cute now.” Kazuichi smiled, reaching his hand to his left to grab a half empty cola bottle from the night stand, unscrewing the cap slowly while feeling Fuyuhiko fidget.

”I’m. Not. _CUTE!”_ Fuyuhiko snapped, and he slapped the bottle out of Kazuichi’s hand, it ricocheting across the room with a surprising amount of force. Luckily, Kazuichi hadn’t screwed the cap off completely, so no liquid had leaked onto the floor. 

Fuyuhiko smiled triumphantly, and he left Kazuichi’s lap, returning to the position that he was in when he was watching television prior to all the events. 

“Maybe that’ll make you think twice, dumbass.” 

He could hear an exasperated sigh come from the person behind him, and he felt one more kiss on the back of his head before the covers ruffled.

”This is why I love you.” Kazuichi said sleepily, and he sniggered lightly. 

Fuyuhiko felt his face heat up even more, and he rested his chin on his hand, staring at the TV again. 

“I love you too.”

Goddamnit, those sparks were sure as hell strong.


End file.
